personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Harold Wren
|latest = |last = |flashback = }} Harold Wren is Harold Finch's oldest alias known to date. Little is known about the history or complexity of this alias. Compared to his other aliases, which he often only uses to get close to a person of interest, Finch seems to use his Harold Wren persona mostly as his real-life alter ego. It appears that Finch assumes this identity mainly for official accounts, such as his cover job at Universal Heritage Insurance, or situations where a well-founded cover identity is necessary. It is possible that Harold Wren is Finch's most comprehensive alias, similar to Reese's John Warren identity. Character Background According to Fusco's research, the alias did not appear in any other documents before 1976. The earliest records show Harold Wren with Nathan Ingram at MIT from where he graduated as top of his class. Wren was the name Finch used in his freshman year at MIT. Harold Wren was best friends with Nathan Ingram and keeps a close relationship with his son, Will Ingram, who refers to him as "Uncle Harold". After the ferry bombing that killed Nathan Ingram, Harold Wren received therapy to cope with PTSD symptoms. Wren has been working at Universal Heritage Insurance as an insurance underwriter for several years, according to company accounts. When meeting his former MIT classmate Arthur Claypool in , Harold tells him that his field of expertise is insurance. Personality Finch maintains his Harold Wren persona as closely as possible to his real identity. Harold Wren is well-mannered, successful in his career, and socially well-rounded. Fabricated facts On some occasions while being Harold Wren, Finch invents character traits or personal relationships as needed. It is either to distance himself from his actual identity, for example by telling Will Ingram that he is not good with computers , or to allow people in need to benefit from his connections, for example, he supplied Abby Monroe and Shayn Coleman with cover identities to protect them from being arrested. He also checks Root under the alias Robin Farrow into a psychiatric hospital posing as her uncle. Finch may have doctored their relationship in order to get easier access to her patient records and treatment details. In , Harold Wren signed up for hypnotherapy at Hayden Price's practice to treat his severe paranoia and anxiety. Finch may have used this alias because Harold Wren had received psychiatric treatment before. All personal information he revealed during therapy, such as his favorite color (blue), and the dog named Scout he had as a child were completely invented because Price was fishing for personal information to hack his patients' bank accounts. Trivia *has a bank account at OneState Bank *is a subscriber to Boroughs Magazine *owns a dog *If you call the number (917) 285-7362 the call will direct you to Harold Wren's voicemail at his Universal Heritage Insurance office. Notes *Only Fusco and Reese know about the history of this alias *The alias was first referred to by name by an employee at Universal Heritage Insurance in . *His office is located at 930 W 57th Street, Suite (unknown), New York, NY 10019. The phone number is (202) 555-0112. *Harold Wren's voice mail can be reached at (917) 285-7362 *In , Reese jokingly asks if it was "Mr. Wren from Universal Heritage Insurance" who called the Immigration Services posing as a prospective employer for Mira Dobrica, a hotel maid who became a person of interest. *Nathan Ingram's comment about Finch's choice of aliases in could indicate that he knew Finch's real name. People who know Harold Wren *Nathan Ingram *Will Ingram (refers to him as "Uncle Harold") *Employees at Universal Heritage Insurance *MIT Classmates *Dr. Carmichael at Stoneridge Hospital *Dr. Rachel Jensen (c.f. bank records in ) *Hayden Price *an unnamed therapist *Arthur Claypool People who know that Harold Wren is Harold Finch *John Reese *Alicia Corwin *Lionel Fusco *Root *Sameen Shaw Gallery 1x12 - Will Ingram with "Uncle Harold".png|with Will Ingram Harold_Wren.jpg|Oldest photo 1x14_-_Insurance_Wren.png|At work 1x21 - Harold Wren's business card.png|Harold Wren's business card POI_0210_Finch4.png|With Abby Monroe and Shayn Coleman posing as his associates 3x07_-_The_Perfect_Mark_slider.png |In therapy Finch.terapy.png|In therapy after the ferry bombing 3x11 - Harold and Arthur sing.png|Harold and Arthur sing the MIT anthem POI_0312_00044.png|Harold and Arthur 3x14 - Harold Wren.png|Harold Wren at an art exhibition opening Appearances Season 1 * - meets Will Ingram * - Fusco finds out about the alias Season 2 * - Abby Monroe and Shayn Coleman pose as his associates at Universal Heritage Insurance Season 3 * - has his niece Robin admitted to Stoneridge Hospital * - visits a hypnotherapist to receive treatment * - Flashback, Harold Wren receives PTSD treatment * - Arthur Claypool recognizes Finch as his former classmate Harold Wren * - Attends an art exhibition opening with Reese as his plus-one Category:Characters Category:Male Characters